yahoomediaplayerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:How To Use
Media player position Is there anyway or maybe its already in the pipeline to be added...A way of seeing the point or position of the media being played so you can fast forward or rewind by just putting the cursor over the position. Great looking player by the way,just what i was looking for. --unknown person There is a plugin which adds a seek bar. Search the archives of the mailing list to find it. --Lucas gonze 16:25, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Opera 10 Everything seems to work well in Opera 10(vista). add it to the "supported browsers" list? +1 I agree. Feel like adding your comment there? and thanks for posting. --Lucas gonze 00:27, 17 June 2009 (UTC) fix needed "A publisher can override the speaker image in the player by putting an image within the me. " this sentence doesn't make sense. what is "within the me" ? Who is a publisher? How does one override the image? --unknown editor Damn wiki vandalism must have destroyed that sentence long ago and it hung around in this messed up state for a long time. I deleted it. Please sign your posts! Use the "signature" button in the wysiwyg editor or four tildes in the wikitext editor. ---- Lucas gonze 15:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) play button is there anyway to make this play button bigger... i barely saw it and i was looking for it when i embedded this code in a test page... i can't imagine what trouble regular users will have. way too small! not friendly to us with poor eye sight at all! no fast forward. seriously? there's no fast forward on this thing? i have to wait 45 minutes to hear something that's less than 5 minutes long? good job whoever created this. Buffering My page loads the player happily in IE7 but in Firefox3 it leaves the little buffering message at the bottom and just sits there. (I think this may be what your "Fast Forward" comment refers to.) Other pages with the player embedded work OK in FF3 so quite what is wrong defeats me. But if you are getting a buffering message for more than a few seconds try swallowing your hatred of all things Microsoft and use Internet Explorer. PS: I'd love to sign my message properly but when I try to create a new account I get Permissions Errors From Yahoo! Media Player You do not have permission to create this user account, for the following reason: You are not allowed to execute the action you have requested. --Graham 19:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Can you make the player stop after each selection? I'd like to embed several audio clips in a blog post and I like Yahoo! Media Player to do it. But can I get the player to stop after it plays the specific clip? Each clip is embedded in a different part of the story and I don't want readers to get confused hearing the next clip roll after the one that they played. Help? -- 23:37, December 2, 2009 (UTC)J.G. Preston Try putting this before the script for the yahoo player: autoplay How to make autoplay for this player? @firefox: Volume Control trouble! why this YMP call does not work? I am trying to play file located in the same folder as the html page. I though this would work, That Lucky Old Sun